Snow
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: When Snape sees Hermione having fun in the snow - he immedeately falls for her...
1. Snow

_First of all, I have to admit that I am not a native speaker, so there might be a few mistakes, but if you were so kind as to write me a message to tell me of them, I would immediately correct them._

 _Secondly, I know that this story is very, very short, and I really thought about doing something with this idea – but in the end, I decided to leave it like this, for I didn't want to destroy this beautiful but also melancholy moment._

 _And lastly, I just noticed that this is my 50_ _th_ _published story on ff :)_

 _Disclaimer: All figures belong to Joanne K. Rowling and I don't earn my money with these stories._

 **Snow**

The moment he saw her he fell for her. Of course, he had seen her many times before – but never in his life like this.

She was having a snowball fight with Longbottom. He would have never dreamed to call even two of his former students colleagues now...

She was laughing like he had never heard her before. Before the war, she had been too afraid to laugh like this in his presence, and after the war, she had become too severe to even think about laughing.

Her cheeks were red from the fun in the snow and her hair was flying when she ran around. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen and it warmed his heart like nothing else had been able to in a long time. Not since Lily…

Yes, he was in love with Hermione Granger, or Professor Granger how everyone was supposed to call her formally these days. Although she was not his student anymore, and so his feelings were legal, he still thought it inappropriate for him to see her in this way. So he would never tell her.

THE END.

 _(Roughly two years later I changed my mind… :D Sequel in the next chapter.)_


	2. Sequel

_Sequel_

 _I know I said I wouldn't write more but last week it was snowing so beautifully that I was inspired :)_

* * *

Hermione threw a snowball at Neville who ducked too slowly and got hit on the shoulder. She laughed loudly and tried to avoid the next attack when she noticed her favourite colleague standing behind a tree and apparently smirking at the scene in front of him. "Hey Severus," she called cordially. "Care to join us?"

The Potions Master came a few steps nearer and crossed his arms over his chest. His black robes seemed even darker compared to all the white snow around him. "I don't think so. Isn't this a bit childish?"

She dodged Neville's snowball and replied merrily: "Who cares? Most of the students are gone for the Christmas break, and it never hurts to have some fun." She suddenly felt coltish, so she formed a small ball of white, sticky snow and raised her arm grinning at Severus.

"Don't you dare!" he threatened through gritted teeth but it was too late. The snowball landed on his chest covering his face with snowflakes.

Neville was taken aback. "Oh oh," he murmured anxiously. Although their former teacher had begun to be civil with them now that they were all colleagues, he still wasn't someone to be provoked like this. "Um, I think I forgot something … um, in the Green House."

Hermione didn't even look at him as he slowly retreated; her eyes were fixed on her new opponent.

Severus slowly brushed the snow off his face and coat, then gazed at her, first incredulously, then angry and finally devilishly smirking. Without breaking eye contact he crouched down, took some snow, formed it into a ball – and threw it at her.

She, as she had already anticipated this move, sprang quickly out of the way. She blinked stunned at him but soon grinned in joy. "You're on," she laughed – and the snowball fight began.

They were both quick, took each a few blows, while their cheeks turned redder by the minute and their breathing heavier.

"Okay, okay," Hermione finally panted and held up her hands in defeat. "I give up – you win."

He smiled triumphantly like a young boy which made her chuckle.

"I'm getting myself some hot tea. You're in?" she asked friendly.

He nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

The house elves were happy to oblige them and soon two cups of tea stood on the table in front of them. They were situated in a more secluded corner which was set up for guests while the house elves turned back to their chores.

For a while, they drank from the cups silently until Severus coughed slightly and said politely: "Tell me, Hermione, how are you? How do you like teaching?"

She looked at him shocked, almost spilling her tea.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You're making small-talk with me?! You detest small-talk!"

"Well." He coughed nervously. "Well, you are right that I never engage in small-talk so let me assure you that I sincerely want to know how you are and how you like teaching."

"Oh," she only made. "Um…" She sorted her thoughts for a moment, breathed deeply in, then smiled shyly at him and started her report.

Severus listened, asked questions and shared his own thoughts. It was rather unusual to talk with him so openly but she enjoyed every moment.

When it became dark outside they were too consumed by the other's presence that they remembered dinner. Fortunately, the house elves paid attention and brought them some food.

Hermione and Severus looked at the small creatures, then at each other. It was as if they had been woken up from a pleasant dream. But they merely laughed and ate their dinner while still discussing the latest Potions and Transfigurations theories.

As the clock, however, struck midnight they were startled and stood hurriedly up.

"I guess we should go to bed now," Hermione yawned, suddenly stopping abruptly. "I mean our own beds, our respective beds, our…"

Severus chuckled amused. "I would never assume anything else," he then declared.

She smiled at him and they made their way to their quarters. At the crossing where they had to part she stood in front of him and bravely admitted: "Thank you, Severus, for the afternoon and evening. I enjoyed every minute of it." She swallowed nervously as her heart beat fast.

"Why?" he asked sincerely.

A tender smile grew as she replied without any hesitation or trepidation: "Because I like you. Very much. And I am grateful for every minute that you want to spend with me." Her eyes sparkled with admiration and love.

Severus didn't know how to react so he remained still.

Hermione came closer to him, stood on her tiptoes, kissed him softly and lightly on the cheek, and whispered: "Goodnight, Severus."

He was so dumbfounded by her actions that he seemed paralysed and only snapped out of it after she had almost left the corridor. "Hermione!" he exclaimed afraid.

She calmly turned around. "Yes?"

He looked at her, her lovely face, her bright eyes, her soft hair, her angelic smile – and his resistance melted away. They were both adults and colleagues – who cared about impropriety?! "Would you like to have dinner with me on Friday night?" he rushed to say before he could change his mind.

Her smile turned into the most beautiful he had ever seen. "Yes, that would be lovely." And with one last longing gaze, one sigh and her loving smile she went around the corner to her quarters.

Severus remained at the corridor for quite a while. He turned to the window, where white snowflakes flew through the black night, and he vowed that he wanted to try to make Hermione smile and laugh as often as possible. Her happiness would be his new mission.

THE END.

 _I guess we all know how it goes from here so I don't feel it necessary to write it down :)_

 _This should be the end now, although who knows – I might get inspired again ;)_


End file.
